warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Diablo./Archive II
Minnowstar Yo I was wondering if Brindlestorm could give MMinnowstar a life? Also before Magpie dies could Scarlet visit him it'd be kinda essentially to her character change once he died.— Never stop believing. 12:58, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Well whenever he wants to talk with Scarlet visit then just post it and I'll do so. Also are you doing theChararts set for Scarlet?— Never stop believing. 00:02, January 12, 2016 (UTC) I believe you said you did in a join.me with Kas and fer???— Never stop believing. 00:06, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Hey if you can get your pc to work can you join me on chat?— Never stop believing. 01:59, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Hey is.it alright if I have Morningcloud. I was hoping to work on her page and maybe redo it?— Never stop believing. 02:53, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Thats alright. When do you want Scarletflight to come in the RP? Also could we rp Thunder and Fly interacting id like for them to have some relations — Never stop believing. 02:58, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Hey I was wondering that if maybe during Minnowstar's reign could Ospreystorm be her deputy for at least a week, but is killed in a battle skirmish?— Never stop believing. 23:31, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Alright, it's cool if you don't like the idea I was gonna kinda go along with that once Osprey is made deputy (if) then he asks Swiftstorm about being his mate is rejected later that week goes out on a border patrol and somehow dies there. It's cool not matter what— Never stop believing. 23:35, January 12, 2016 (UTC) That does sound better. Thanks for the advice.— Never stop believing. 23:44, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Gotta remember the plot first lmao— Never stop believing. 23:47, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Urm I haven't stolen anything. All I used was codinguyen and if there was any wording on there then I forgot to remove it. I'm not stealing anything. I don't know why you'd suddenly accuse me of this.— Never stop believing. 01:54, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Misunderstanding Hey, I understand that you have a suspicion that I've copied your characters, but I haven't. I hope that we can get past this. Ravencloud is based off me 100% because my past super sucks and Cindersky is based off of my mother.— Never stop believing. 13:56, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Flynose (A) Okay on Flynose's apprentice Charart is he a mediumhaired or shorthaired?— Never stop believing. 13:49, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Idea Actually if Gia agrees with this plot idea is it okay if Whinchatstorm succeeds Minnowflower? Basically I kinda wanna get this plot going for Whinchatstorm bc she;s like my new oc and I kinda want her to become leader at some point. If you'd like to hear the plot just tell me.— Never stop believing. 17:20, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Hey if its possible for WHinchatstorm to be deputy at some point then I'm just gonna do whatever with Osprey.— Never stop believing. 20:48, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Yo I was wondering who you had in mind to succeed Minnow bc at some point I kinda wanted Poplar to be leader.— Never stop believing. 00:59, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Just wondering if it's possible to maybe have a deputy or leader on here sometime soon? 01:08, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Because I was really hoping on Poplar being a leader bc Stoem .notified that I could have the leader after Minnow's successor.— Never stop believing. 01:15, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Oh my gosh, are the Apple Magpie children slots open? I really want a baby, bc Igneous really needs a cool bud. 01:31, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Hey, Bloo, would you mind making Rainingflame's warrior charart, and all of Swampstar's? If not, just his leader for now, go by his life image, he's supposed to look exactly like that. c: 00:17, January 24, 2016 (UTC) Skype?— Never stop believing. 01:13, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Yeah I have a join.me pulled up— Never stop believing. 21:20, January 27, 2016 (UTC) hey would you mind doing stoneriver's warrior, apprentice, and kit if possible? 00:00, January 31, 2016 (UTC) Alright. 01:48, January 31, 2016 (UTC) Hi! Do you think you could do my character's, Foxleap, charart kit-messenger/warrior? She's part of New AutumnCasperlight (talk) 01:49, March 2, 2016 (UTC)Alpine Hey I was wondering if you know what Icewhisker and Florence's kits would look like? Icewhisker is a Siamese cat and Florence is brown tabby. Legit Boss 14:22, March 3, 2016 (UTC) Owlfoot Hey I'm working on Owlfoot's page and it said Snakestar was her mate? Ifyou still want them to be former mates I'm cool with it if not I'll make her a new mate. Legit Boss 14:38, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Just asking, do you know of any way to get PS for free? 17:06, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Sorry to ask again, but do you know of a place to get PS for free? 21:50, March 31, 2016 (UTC) SuC Ceremony (Coriander) Hey I already talked to Kas about this, but Coriander's planned mentor is Dawnwhisper if its ok that she mentors him. Legit Boss 15:57, April 4, 2016 (UTC) The Horsemen Hey! I was wondering if we can start fixing up the horsemen's page as not long after she's a warrior Blossomkit will go to restart the Horsemen in a different area. I mean as long as you'd like to start this. Legit Boss 14:11, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Skype? Legit Boss 23:04, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Hey Beau, if you have some spare time, would you mind making Igneouspaw a warrior? Thanks! Silverstar 23:15, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Skype? Legit Boss 23:36, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Skype? Legit Boss 02:15, April 19, 2016 (UTC) Hey so I've started my oc group if you'd like to join. Also what would Marna's kits look like if she had them with a black smoke male? Also when Kopano had kits with a chocolate smoke she-cat what would they look like? Legit Boss 15:43, April 19, 2016 (UTC) Would be cool if I had Russetnose and Orchidsnow? Legit Boss 18:25, May 18, 2016 (UTC)